Just Fujoshi
by miyazaki aika
Summary: Tidk ada yng mnarik dri crita ini, hanya mencritakn tntng empat orng fujoshi yang menyelinap masuk ke asrama laki-laki dan menyamar menjadi lelaki dn brharap dpat mmbuat pair yaoi in real life de- MWO? ASRAMA LAKI-LAKI? MEMBUAT PAIR YAOI REAL LIFE!Kita lihat saja cara krja pra fujoshi kta yng imut-imut dlm mnytukan PAIR YAOI LEGENDARIS!XD #Pair:Sibum, Yunjae, Hunhan, KrisTao/TaoRis


_**~Just Fujoshi~**_

_**Summary: empat orang fujoshi yang menyelinap masuk ke asrama laki-laki dan berharap dapat membuat pair yaoi in real life**_

_**Pair: Sibum, Yunjae, Hunhan, KrisTao/TaoRis**_

_**Rate: T ( bisa berubah seiring bekerjanya para fusjoshi kita untuk mempersatukan para pair :p)**_

_**Chapter: Prologue**_

* * *

**_~Prologue~_**

Di hari yang cerah, di salah satu rumah bertingkat dua, terlihat seorang gadis remaja yang masih setia bergemul di kasurnya tanpa memperdulikan jam beker yang sudah hancur di bantingnya karena berbunyi.

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRAK!

"YA! Taeyeon-AH! Bangun sekarang juga! Atau akan ahjumma buang DVD Yaoi mu itu! Apa kau tak sadar sekarang sudah pukul tujuh?! Kau mau terlambat sekolah, eohhhhhh?!" Ujar seorang ahjumma dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

Sedangkan gadis yang di panggil Taeyeon tadi? Dia hanya bergerak sedikit tanpa membuka matanya, masih setia dengan selimut dan kasur yang nyaman.

"YA! Kau kira aku main-main! Baiklah, kalau itu mamu! Akan aku buang video YAOI mu!" Ujar ahjumma itu dan mengambil segepok CD yang berceceran di dalam lemari di bawah TV.

Seketika itu pula, mata gadis yang bernama taeyeon tadi terbuka lebar menampakan matanya yang membulat.

"ANDWAE!"

.

.

.

Lain rumah, lain pula ceritanya. Di kediaman keluarga Jung, terlihat empat orang yang sedang duduk di meja makan dan memakan sarapannya, kecuali dua orang yang sedari tadi bermain dengan tablet dan laptop masing-masing.

"Ya~ sica-ya, Krystal-ya~ habiskan dulu sarapnmu, baru memainkan gadget itu." Nasehat eomma jung dengan sabar karena melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya yang sebenarnya sama seperti ketika ia remaja dulu.

"Ya! Sica-eonni! Lihat ini! Ahhhhh~ mereka imut sekali berdua, ne~kyaaaa" Ucap Krystal memanggil kakaknya yang sedari tadi fokus dengan laptop miliknya.

"Mana-mana? Kyaaaa~ bukankah ini pasangan HaeHyuk couple? Katanya couple ini unik karena mempunyai uke bernama Eunhyuk yang agresif sedangkan semenya benama Donghae terkenal polos, dan setelah aku dengar-dengar dari gosip yang menyebar, setiap mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toilet sekolah mereka... Maka akan terdengar desahan dari dalam toilet itu. Kyaaaaaaa~~" Ujar Jessica yang sekarang sudah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, sedangkan Krystal dia hanya menutup hidungnya dengan tissue karena darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kyaaa~ benarkah, eon? Ahh~ mereka memang sempurna~" Kata Krystal dengan tak kalah semangatnya. Appa Jung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan 'aneh' kedua anak perempuannya itu.

"Ya ya ya! Kalian ini, dinasehati bukannya malah mendengarkan, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekarang cepat kalian berangkat sekolah! Yeobo, tolong antarkan mereka berdua!" Ujar eomma Jung dengan aura marah.

"Ya, yeobo tapi aku belum selesai makan-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalian bertiga membuatku pusing saja." Ujarnya lagi seperti remaja yang baru PMS -_- Sedangkan Jessica dan Krystal? Mereka sudah kabur duluan keluar tentunya, sebelum barang-barang 'pusaka' mereka dirusak oleh eommanya seperti kejadian sebulan lalu.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja yang bila kau lihat name tag nya bertuliskan 'Tiffany' itu sedang menumpuhkan dagunya di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri yang mengetuk-ngetuk kecil mejanya.

Sekarang ia tengah berada di SMA Xaverius 1 Seoul yang merupakan sekolah khusus putri, tepatnya sekarang ia berada di kelasnya untuk menunggu dua teman dan satu hoobaenya.

"Kemana sih, mereka? Kenapa lama sekali! Huh, menyebalkan." Ucapnya pelan dengan tampang sebal.

"Annyeong fany-ya." Ucap beberapa suara. Sontak Tiffany mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ketiga temannya, Taeyeon, Jessica dan Krystal yang tampak lesu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa murung begitu?" Tanya Tiffany heran.

Taeyeon yang menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja hanya menghela napas, "pagi ini aku sial sekali~ Koleksi DVD yaoi yang ku beli mahal-mahal dihancurkan oleh Ahjummaku. AARrrrgghhhH!" Teriaknya geram.

"Eh..." Tiffany menatap Taeyeon dengan pandangan kasihan setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua kakak-beradik Jung untuk mencari tahu kenapa wajah mereka begitu.

"Video yaoi dan gadget kami berdua di sita oleh eomma. Ahhh~ Kenapa dunia kejam sekali padaku! T_T" Ucap Jessica yang mewakili adiknya berbicara, Tiffany pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah iya, aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian. Hahahhaha" Ujar Tiffany dengan tampang nistanya (?).

"Kabar apa fany-ya? Aku harap itu bisa membuat hariku menjadi indah lagi." Ujar Taeyeon lemah dan disambut anggukan dari kedua Jung bersaudara.

"Ehem. Begini, sekolah kita sudah membuat cabang di daerah Gwangju. Nah, yang membedakan sekolah ini dan sekolah yang di Gwangju adalah... sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus namja dan lagi sekolah itu asrama! Kyaaa~" Ujar Tiffany senang.

Taeyeon, Jessica, dan Krystal hanya memandang bingung Tiffany dan sedetik kemudian mereka terlihat lemas kembali. "Ah. Apa yang spesial dari itu semua, Eonni? Lagi pula, sekolah asrama pria itu jauh sekali di Gwangju, sedangkan kita di Seoul. Aneh-aneh saja kau ini, eon." Ucap Crystal yang dibenarkan eonni dan sunbaenya yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Tiffany menghebuskan napas. "Hah~ kalian ini nggak asik. Masa gitu aja nggak tahu, sih!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Maksutmu apa Fany-ya?" Tanya Taeyeon heran.

"Begini, maksutku itu kita akan menyelinap sebagai namja di sekolah itu dan kalian tahu...emm..." Ucap Tiffany setengah-setengah dengan smirk di bibirnya.

"YAOI!" Ucap keempatnya serempak.

"Kau pintar sekali fany-ya. Kita akan membuat yaoi in real life lainnya setelah kita berhasil membuat beberapa pasangan yaoi sebelumnya XD." Ucap Jessica semangat.

"Dan aku pastikan akan membuat mereka menjadi couple yaoi ter-BAIK! Hahahhahah" Ucap Tiffany dengan ketawa evilnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik fany-ah!" Ucap Taeyeon dengan tangannya yang menarik kedua pipi Tiffany.

"Ya ya ya! Lepaskan Taeyeon! Ini sakit! Hei!" Ucapnya. Akhirnya pun Taeyeon melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Tiffany yang memerah karena bekas cubitannya.

Sedangkan Jung Krystal hanya memandang bingung, "tapi, eon... Bagaimana caranya untuk masuk ke sana? Lagi pula kita ini perempuan dan kita masih harus melalui banyak proses untuk keluar dari sekolah ini." Ucapnya.

Tiffany mengeluarkan Smirknya lagi. "Tenang saja yeorobeun, apa kalian lupa kalau appa ku adalah pemilik sekolah ini serta cabangnya? Aku akan menyusun semuanya. Hahahahhahaha." Katanya lagi.

"Kau mengerikan fany-ya / eon" Sahut ketiga temannya dengan pandangan mengerikan. Sedangkan Tiffany? Dia hanya tersenyum evil.

'Liat saja nanti, akan aku buat pair yaoi terhebat. Nyiahahhahahha' Ucap Tiffany dalam hati dengan penuh kenistaan.

.

.

.

4 Hari kemudian...

Asrama XAVERIUS 2, Gwangju (Korea)

Terlihat empat orang namja berwajah cantik dan imut tengah memakan makanannya dengan lahap dan tenang. Keempat namja itu adalah; Jaejoong, Kibum, Luhan, dan Tao. Mereka bisa dibilang bishounen karena wajah mereka yang sangat amat cantik. Mungkin kalau orang yang tak mengenal mereka, akan menganggap mereka sebagai perempuan.

"Ya~ Tao-ah. Kenapa kau makan sampai belepotan seperti itu?" Nasehat Jaejoong pada hoobaenya sekaligus teman sekamarnya yang berasal dari china itu.

"Maaf keke~ Aku lagi lapar. Entah mengapa." Ujarnya memakai bahasa korea namun dengan logat china yang kental serta pandangan polos ditambah lagi dengan pandangan puppy eyesnya itu yang langsung membuat Jaejoong luluh.

"Huh.. Baiklah, tapi usahakan jangan makan belepotan begitu Tao-ah. Itu tak enak dipandang." Ujar Jaejoong, setelah itu ia kembali lagi dengan makannya.

"Hahahhaha. Lihat itu Kris-ah, Sehun-ah, Siwon-ah, namja cantik kita ternyata sedang makan dengan gemulainya. Hahahhahahha."

Sumpah demi tuhan! Apa yang diinginkan empat pemuda yang berada di hadapan mereka ini. Datang-datang sudah ngajak ribut.

Namja yang berada di sebelah namja bermata musang itu menyahut perkataan temannya, "Benar, Hyung. Lihat saja, mana ada namja yang makan dengan tenangnya dan gemulai seperti mereka. Astaga... jinjja ~" Ucap namja berwajah tampan bernama Sehun dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Sebaiknya kalian diam! Mau kalian itu apa, hah?!" Ucap Jaejoong marah.

"Mau kami? Mau kami katanya. Hahhahahah." Ucap namja kekar berwajah tampan dan beralis lebal dengan nada meremehkan. Lima detik setelah tawanya redah, ia menatap kembali empat namja cantik di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh kilat humor, "Kau harus belajar untuk tidak memakai lipstik lagi nyonya-nyonya, baru kalian bisa menantang kami. Hahhahaha" Ucapnya yang disambut ketawa teman-temannya.

BRAK

Meja makan di pukul oleh namja yang sedari tadi diam. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini Jae-ah, Luhan-ah, Tao-ah. Aku MUAK berda di sini." Ucap namja dingin itu dengan kaki yang melangkah meninggalkan kantin dan disusul teman-temannya.

Sontak itu semua membuat keempat namja manly itu tertawa, "hahhahaha. Mereka itu lucu sekali." Ucap namja yang rambutnya di semir.

"Jja, kita duduk." Ujar namja bermata musang itu dengan senyuman puas karena empat namja cantik tadi marah.

.

.

.

Kantor kepala sekolah

Terlihat kepala sekolah yang berbadan sedikit gembul bernama Shin dong. Keningnya sering kali mengkerut melihat laporan di tangannya.

"Siswa baru ya..." Katanya sambil melihat-lihat empat lembar map berisi biodata-biodata calon 'siswa' nya.

1. Nama : Stephano (#author: ini tiffany XD namanya ngaco bngt XD #ngakak)

Nama Lengkap : Hwang Ha Young, Stephano Hwang

Tgl. Lahir : 1 Agustus 1996

Tinggi Badan : 162 cm

Berat Badan : 50 kg

Hobi : Main Seruling

Spesial talent: Bahasa Inggris, Main Flute ( Seruling )

: Jossy (author: ini jessica)

Nama Lengkap : Jung Joo young, Jossy Jung

Tgl. lahir : 18 April 1996

Tinggi badan : 163 cm

Berat badan : 45 kg

Hobi : sepakbola, tinju

Spesial talent: Dance, bahasa inggris

: Jaeyeon (author: Ini taeyeonXD)

Nama Lengkap : Kim Jae Yeon

Tgl. lahir : 9 Maret 1996

Tinggi badan : 162 cm

Berat Badan : 44 kg

Hobi : Renang

Special talent : Menyanyi Trot, bahasa Cina

: Joseph (author: ini krystal)

Nama Lengkap : Jung Soo-jung / Joseph Jung

Tanggal lahir : 24 October 1997

Tinggi badan: 165

Berat badan: 43

Hobi : Dancing

Special talent: Menyanyi, bahasa inggris.

Shindong mengangguk-anggukan keplanya. Ia berpikir, kenapa ada anak SMA berkelamin pria yang pendek sekali, biasanya anak laki-laki SMA itu tingginya mencapai 180 cm tapi, sepertinya tak apa menerima empat siswa itu di sini. Lagi pula, dilihat dari nilainya lumayan bagus dan juga sekolah yang ia pimpin ini adalah sekolah baru. Setelah setuju dengan pikirannya, shindong pun menandatangani berkas-berkas penting untuk calon murid baru itu.

Nah, apa kah yang akan terjadi di chapter satu besok? RAHASIA! Nyiahahhahahhaha *Evil Smirk*

**_T.B.C_**

* * *

_**A/N : Maaf untuk para reader semua karena saya hiatus terlalu lama tanpa memberi tahu sebelumnya -_- Tapi tenang saja, OMBB akan saya publish secepat yang aku bisa :D**_

_**Untuk FF yang kali ini... aku akan melihat respon kalian dulu terhadap karyaku :) dan masalah bahasanya, saya minta maaf tidak menyusun kata dengan baik di FF saya yang ini karena ini FF humor dan sepertinya FF humor kalau dibuat dengan bahasa yang benar-benar dramatis akan membuat humornya garing XD **_

_**Btw, ini masih prologue, ok? Jadi BERSABARLAH! Karena saya adalah tipe author pemalas XD tapi saya usahakan akan mengupdate kilat *amiinnnn**_

_**pai-pai :)**_


End file.
